inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Timbaland
}} | occupation = Record producer • rapper • singer • songwriter • DJ | years active = 1990–present | label = Blackground • Atlantic • ZMan • Virgin • Beat Club • Universal • Mosley • Interscope • Roc Nation • Epic • eOne | twitter = @Timbaland | instagram = @timbaland | facebook = Timbaland | snapchat = itbememetimothy | website = timbaland.com}} Timothy Zachary Mosley (born March 10, 1972) known professionally as Timbaland, is an American record producer, rapper, singer, songwriter and DJ. He is known for producing the hit single, "Cry Me A River" for Justin Timberlake. Early life Timothy Zachary Mosley was born on March 10, 1972 in Norfolk, Virginia, to Latrice and Garland Mosley. He has two siblings: Garland Mosley, Jr (born September 1, 1977) and Courtney Rashon. When Timbaland was 14 years old, he was accidentally shot by a co-worker at a local Red Lobster restaurant and was partially paralyzed for nine months. During this period he struggled as he continued to learn to DJ. Career 1994–2002: Focus on production work and Tim's Bio: Life from da Bassment In the early-1990s, he produced a few songs for R&B acts such as Jodeci and Sista. In 1996, he made his mainstream breakthrough by producing the majority of both Aaliyah's second album One in a Million and Ginuwine's debut album Ginuwine...the Bachelor. 2003–2005: Production work for pop recording artists Late in 2003, Timbaland delivered the second Bubba Sparxxx album, Deliverance, and the third Timbaland & Magoo album, Under Construction, Part II. In 2004 he produced singles for LL Cool J, Xzibit, Fatman Scoop, and Jay Z. 2006–2007: Loose, Future/Sounds and Shock Value Timbaland created a new label, Mosley Music Group along with old friend John Servedio. The label included music artists Nelly Furtado, Keri Hilson, and rapper D.O.E. In 2006 he produced Justin Timberlake's second solo studio album FutureSex/LoveSounds. 2008: Focus on other projects Timbaland helped produce albums for various artists in 2008, including Madonna's Hard Candy, Ashlee Simpson's Bittersweet World, Keri Hilson's In A Perfect World, and Busta Rhymes's B.O.M.B. In February 2008 the first 'Fashion against AIDS' collection was launched, which Timbaland designed a T-shirt print to help raise HIV/AIDS awareness among urban youth and to advocate safe sex. 2009–2010: Shock Value II On MTV back in July 20018, Timabland confirmed that he was working on the follow-up to his album Shock Value, making it his third studio album. It was released on December 8, 2009 and featured various music artists. 2010–present: Textbook Timbo and recent activities In 2010, Timbaland split with longtime label Blackground Records, but stayed with Interscope Records. He was featured on Chris Brown's album F.A.M.E, David Guetta's Nothing But the Beat. He also worked with Demi Lovato, producing and featuring on her song "All Night Long". In November 2010, Timbaland announced that he would be releasing a new song every Thursday, called Timbo Thursdays. In June 2016, Timbaland and Andy Rubinhas teamed up with SubPac, a company that created a tactile audio system designed and developed in Ontario, Canada. His new album Textbook Timbo was announced but there was no release date. In June 2017, he appeared on the reality competition television series, Boy Band, as one of the three judges who would eliminate contestants until the top eight would be voted by America on who would make the final boy band. On December 15, 2017, Timbaland released the song "Grab the Wheel", which featured 6lack on vocals. Discography Main articles: Timbaland discography and Timbaland production discography ;Studio albums *''Tim's Bio: Life from da Bassment (1998) *''Shock Value (Timbaland album)|Shock Value'' (2007) *''Shock Value II'' (2009) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Timbaland References Category:People Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters